


The Veil

by Amaati



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, No beta reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaati/pseuds/Amaati
Summary: The Veil fell. What more is there to say.





	

The world around him and his People fell apart. Initially, he believed the sight to be bloody, and everything would ensue in to chaos, but that was not the case. 

The sky disintegrated from blue into a series of vibrant colours, everyone on the battlefield slowly ceased their fighting; stopping to stare up as the world began mending. War cries stopped, Some resigned themselves in defeat taking comfort that the world around them was the last they would ever see. Others rejoiced.

Solas did not care. He won.

But he didn’t care for that either. 

He simply stared at his vhenan, his Lavellan on her knees looking up at the sky, mesmerized. The vivid coloured sky reflected against her eyes. Bloodied, and all- the New World was bland in comparison.

Then the voices came. The groans, the screams, the shrieks of pain of all those who were not connected to the Fade. Soon, bodies around him fell clutching their heads crying out until they gradually died. Solas vaguely heard Dorian horrified cry for Iron Bull as he assumed the Iron Bull succumbed to his fate.

He slowly walked to his Lavellan. She was already on her knees, clutching her head, groaning, unaware of him. Solas hastily picked up his pace, and ran to her.

“Ma vhenan,” His voice shook as he reached her, just in time to catch her body as it nearly fell to the ground. 

“Solas,” she grinded out through her teeth, “make it stop..”

“Ma Vhenan… “ He could not breathe. He thought she would be handle this, he knew she was a mortal but her spirit was strong. She was strong, stronger than him. Many others could survive the fall of the veil, it was possible- she could-

Suddenly, she was screaming. Solas gently took her right hand to comfort her, “vhenan… I”

“Solas, it hurts.” She cried. She clutched his hand so tightly, the metal gloves dug into her skin. He wished for all his armour to disappear. He wished he was wearing his woolen sweater, and his vhenan in her pajamas and they were-

“Please, you must survive this,” Solas knew she could not hear him.

She continued to sob as the pain seared through her body.

“No.. no no no no,” Solas choked out a sob, he pushed her hair back, caressing her, trying to give her some semblance of ease, “hold on, ma vhenan. Please, you will live. ”

But she couldn’t hear him, she continued let out a piercing cry. 

An idea came to him, but he quickly discarded it. It would take too long. He needed a new plan. Solas just had to something, he just had to find a way, a new method, he needed time. A minute would do, no a few more seconds -

But, he didn't have time. Solas didn’t know what to do.

“No.. ma vhenan,’ he barely whispered. But she was suddenly so quiet, and Solas could not breathe. He heard his People screaming in triumph, celebrating, but he suddenly wanted them all dead instead. All of them dead in her place.

“Solas,” she breathed.

“Ma Vhenan, It’s alright. you’re alright. you’re alive.” He repeated, not knowing whether or not it was more for himself than her. 

Her eyes were looking directly at him, she could see him, hear him. Tears freely fell from his eyes, as he caressed her hair back, holding her to him as close as he could.

“Everything hurts, Solas.” she gasped out, and his heart fell, “but I'm not scared.. please, don’t cry.”

Of course, in her last moments, she was comforting him. She was dying, and she made sure he was not hurt.

Throughout all of his journeys, all of the conflicts he encountered, the horrific actions he was forced to commit, the people he venomously fought- he hated it all. But in that moment, he truly had never despised anything more than himself.

He was disgusting; a beast killing everything it touches. 

“Do not speak, vhenan.” He said to her, looking back only to see his healers heading their way towards him. Abelas was looking at him, looking no different from the time he last gazed at the Vir'abelasan.

“It’s okay, Solas.” She said, her hand reached up to touch his cheek, as if he was the most fragile person she ever laid eyes on, and with the greatest relief she whispered, “you’re not hurt..”

Those were the last words she ever said to him.

She exhaled her last breath, and Solas heard an unrecognizable cry. It took him a second to realize the source of the sound was him. 

He should be happy, he heard his people calling to him to celebrate. Abelas’ voice was silent in their cheers. He knew Solas did not win.

With or without a veil, a world without his Lavellan is a world Solas never wanted to know, but it’s the one he created. It’s the world he deserves. It’s the world he despises.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ amaati.tumblr.com. LOL
> 
> Hope you like it :).


End file.
